Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande is an Italian-American singer, songwriter, and actress. A multi-platinum, Grammy Award-winning recording artist, she is known for her wide vocal range, which critics have often compared to that of Mariah Carey. Why She And Her Songs Rock: #Her voice is very sweet and beautiful. #Her vocal range is absolutely incredible, and is often compared to that of Mariah Carey. #Her catchy, upbeat songs. #She is able to impersonate other celebrities quite well. #Made a lot of memorial songs such as "One Last Time", "No Tears Left To Cry" and "Love Me Harder" etc. #She has very impressive writing credits, as she co-wrote a few songs on one of her albums. #She has an incredible talent for singing, and she doesn't need Autotune when she performs live. #She loves her family very much, and she posts a lot of pictures with her family members, and when she is not working she makes sure to spend a lot of time with them. #She knows how to stay true to herself and has shown that she has the courage to stand up for those that are different. #She's an excellent dancer. #She has shown to be a great actress (Cat Valentine in Victorious and Sam & Cat, Amanda Benson in Swindle, Penny Pingleton in Hairspray Live, etc.) and voice actress (Princess Diaspro in Winx Club, Laura in Underdogs). #Her live shows are often full of energy. #She supports other female artists and has developed a good friendship with some of them, such as Nicki Minaj and Lady Gaga. #She speaks up about serious issues and supports various social movements, like Black Lives Matter and March For Our Lives. #She handled the Manchester terrorist attack quite well, as she immediately reached out to the affected families, performed a benefit concert in honor of the victims who died during the attack, and continued her tour with no trouble at all. #She has always stood up for what's right. #She's a huge supporter of feminism, and she's never had any time for sexist double standards. #She reminds young girls that their worth is not defined by their appearance. #She supports LGBTQ+ rights, and is not afraid to speak up for her homosexual fans. #She's always been devoted to her loyal fans and has helped them through hard times. #She has a genuine and relatable sense of humor. #She has the strength to sing her heart and soul out for her fans. Bad Qualities: # She had some bad songs like 7 Rings, God is a Woman, Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored, and Boyfriend. 7 Rings in fact came under fire for appropriating Japanese culture and, in the case of the music video, appropriating African-Americans. #She sometimes has a cold attitude towards her fans. #She has gotten some controversy for photoshopping some photos and has gotten the reputation from quite a few sources for demanding to be photographed from her left side as she photographs better from there. # She has a bit of a "diva" attitude, as she has made major demands for what she expects backstage after a performance, demands to be carried off stage and to her changing room when she is tired after a long show, and refused to do the ALS ice bucket challenge that most celebrities participated in due to having “skin issues” and not wanting her face dunked repeatedly in cold water. #She has a standoffish attitude towards other celebrities and in interviews. #Even though she is considered a role model for young girls, her provocative way of dressing has stirred up a bit of controversy from a lot of people. # There was an incident where she visited a donut shop and even though she didn't buy any donuts, she did lick quite a few (while also ranting about how she hated Americans and the United States), and refused to pay for the donuts she contaminated. This could possibly be the only scandal Ariana has ever been caught up in. # She can be hypocritical at times, like as stated in BQ#7, she ranted about how she hated Americans and the United States, even though she is American herself, which was also offensive to some people. Category:Pop Category:Child stars Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Artists Category:Actors Category:Internet memes Category:Decent artists Category:Dance-pop Category:1993 Births Category:Artists that support PETA Category:Artists Lacking Sense